


Coward

by Kaul_Pulzilllllllllie



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaul_Pulzilllllllllie/pseuds/Kaul_Pulzilllllllllie
Summary: 你会想起他，在梦中、在剧本里，甚至在别人身上。但你却依旧无法直视他。





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次开车，写的不伦不类。  
> 涉及了很多关于wwdd的东西，不过作者还没有看第二集，所以大多数都是瞎编的。  
> James就是高仿Diplo的演员。  
> warning：有Diplo／OFC的性爱情节

现在的Malibu怎么样了？他的那栋坐落在沙滩、阳光与爱之间的房子又怎么样了？Wesley突然想起了这个问题。此时此刻，他正坐在私人飞机上，反向气流使飞机偶尔会上下颠簸，但机舱内依旧平静如清晨的湖面——没有一丝一毫的波动。

他整个人平躺在米黄色的沙发垫上，身体完全放松，头部枕着抱枕，两脚交叉着搁在较远的扶手前褶皱上。那栋房子已经有几个月没有被打理，地板上必定积了一层足够厚实的灰尘，就像是灰色的雪；荒废的庭院里必定杂草丛生，游泳池里早就没了水，池底被干枯的树叶和各类爬虫填满。野葡萄的藤蔓会围着篱笆四处乱爬，它不知满足地向各个方向伸展他的触手，天空、树干、土地……都无一幸免，它会缠绕在Sonny最爱的果树的树干上，或者钻进他们当年一起精心布置和照料的花卉中，偷取所有美丽事物的养分，囫囵吞入自己体内，使他们自己一点又一点，越长越大，同老人枯瘦手指般的棕黄色枝蔓越伸越长……

每每这种时候，Wesley总会开始钦佩自己依旧丰富的想象力。即便他身边的大多数朋友都在劝他把房子卖掉——你又不住那里了，又何必留着这房子？他们很疑惑，卖掉它，够你在LA再买一套更好的——但他总是会摇头拒绝，然后笑吟吟地再给对方倒上一杯酒，晃着酒杯，圆滑地将对话引入另一个话题。

Dillon明白这是为什么，他是少数几个明白事情的前因后果的人之一。

“你要是放不下就去找他吧，”这个神经病罕见的收回来自己平时那副玩世不恭的面孔，他皱着眉，一副忧心忡忡的样子，“作为一个朋友。我打心眼里敬重你Wesley，也希望可以帮到你，所以……”

Wesley打断了在自己面前来回比划的棕发男人，“再等等，我知道我们总是会相见的，再拖个一两天也不足为过。”他的声音飘忽不定，透着一股子的心虚。

“都听你的，老爹。”Dillon耸肩表示并不理解但还是听从了Wesley的旨意。他站起身，又次恢复了平时的那副傻里傻气的样子，拿着啤酒瓶子疯跑进了人群，穿着吊带裙的女孩们在为他喝彩，欢呼同滋滋作响的香槟酒混作一团，有人则在这片混乱中打爆了水气球。

将思路拉回，Wesley打了个哈欠，并迷迷糊糊地问同伴他们这是要去哪，而坐在他对面的……他完全不记得那是谁了，反正是一个男人，以惊异的口气回应了他，并小声抱怨说早在在上飞机前就给他重复过一遍了。他懒得回应了，在自己的头脑中放空思想，闭上了双眼，将脑袋歪向一边，感觉有几缕头发被压在了底下。

他梦到自己在和一个黑发男人做爱，对方的骑在他身上，甚至不需要Wesley说什么，便开始有规律地摆动身体。他的身上没有太多肌肉，到处都是柔软的、泛着色情粉红色的脂肪，男人的两个乳头坚挺了起来，Wesley忍不住凑上前去，在他软绵绵的胸脯上啃咬，并将自己较为粗糙的手掌放在他肉感的大腿上，过多的肉在Wesley的大力挤压下变了形，甚至开始泛红。对方抽泣了两声，甩了甩自己的长发，发丝划过金发男人的脸庞，瘙痒着他的心。于是他伸手拉住Sonny的头发，并用力向后扯，强迫对方露出脆弱的颈部。

他的脂肪掩盖住了本应清晰可见的血管，喉结上下滑动，粉嫩的嘴唇一张一合并不断颤抖着，仿佛下一秒Wesley便会如同猛兽般咬断他的喉咙。

这是在梦里，所以做什么都不足为过，Wesley想。两人依旧保持着性交的状态，而Wesley则微微张开了嘴，他想像豺狼那样，撕咬眼前这只猎物的喉咙，伴随着飞溅的鲜血杀死他，吞掉他腥味十足的肉。吞掉Sonny。

Wesley在此刻惊醒，喉咙处发出了一声无法察觉的喊叫声，微微出汗的手掌在皮革上打了个滑，险些叫他整个人摔下沙发。

四周全是宛若液体似的黑暗，在机舱中缓缓涌动，一切都陷入了沉睡，只有他一个人带着自己那份难以挣脱的罪恶，独自面对这片死寂。他知道自己现在已经硬了，因为一个梦，因为那个熟悉的身影。

Wesley略为窘迫地支起身，胡乱地摸索着自己的手机，他打开手机屏幕，凭着一点点微弱的荧光看清自己脚下的路。他跌跌撞撞地走进厕所，打开开关的瞬间他甚至怀疑自己要被亮白色的灯光闪瞎眼睛。

但最后Wesley释然了，双眼渐渐开始习惯了亮光，视线中的东西也都越发的清晰，即便他的眼球依然酸痛。他解开自己的腰带，大脑中胡乱地想着自己曾经睡过的一个又一个女人，还有她们肥大的臀部。他想起了一个他甚至连面孔都未记住的黑发女人，想着那女人在性交时向后摆动的长发，最终射了出来。

 

Skrillex的身影早已在公众场合销声匿迹了许久，唯有近期在HSMF上的一场演出和几张同Boysnoize的几张照片证明了他还活着。

几张图片被Wesley翻来覆去，看个不停，矮小的黑发男人站在一群比他高出头的人中间，看不出是否是在发自真心地微笑，但那总归是个礼貌的笑容。他会伸手搂住身边瘦长男人，同时小心翼翼地往对方身上靠。

他是故意的。Wesley暗想，这个小动作不过是想让坐在世界另一头，看着这张照片的Wesley感到不快罢了。但幸亏Boysnoize是个直男，直的简直不能再直了的那种，但同时还是个完全不懂的察言观色的搭档，他甚至不知道在演出时候蹲下身！

Wesley瞪着那张瘦长的、军人般严肃的脸，恨不得将所有嘲讽的话都喷到对方脸上，如果是自己的话一定会做的更好……他发现自己不由自主地开始嫉妒了。

“Wesley，所以你在听吗？”

“呃……什么？”他抬起头，将目光从手机上拉开。James和Dillon正望着他，急躁与忧郁就清清楚楚地在两人的脸上。

“拜托你把手机扔到一边去吧，”James叹了口气，他将手里厚厚的一沓纸塞进Wesley手中，“我们将会继续拍摄What would Diplo do的第二集。”

“是吗？”金发男人心不在焉地问着，随意地掀开了几页，“这是剧本啊。”

“对，是的。我们今天来其实是想问你……”James停顿了一下，他的视线在左右移动，但就是没有看向Wesley。

“怎么了？”

“也没什么，只是……”

Dillon在一旁等的火急火燎，他的双手抱在胸口，最终忍受不得James的墨迹，便大声地帮对方说了出来：“我们会加一些Skrillex的戏份。”

他吐出这句话，就像是甩掉了什么千斤重的担子一样，而Wesley则在张了张嘴，没有声音从中发出。

“当然只是演员，演员而已，不是真的Sonny。”Dillon以为自己说的不够清楚，便又加了一句，James快速咳嗽了一声，他看上去就像是突然被面包噎住了一样。

“所以……你们是在问我是否在意？”Wesley在心里觉得好笑。

“差不多这个意思。”Dillon想直接说“对”，但一旁的James示意他闭嘴。

Wesley沉默了一阵子，Dillon搞错了重点，他们完全不用担心他是否在意，而是应该担心Sonny是否在意。但现在的他不就是想吸引到Sonny的注意吗？金发男人深吸了一口气，他觉得这或许是个办法。一个懦夫的办法，他的大脑自动回应了他，“闭嘴！”他在心里低吼。

“没关系，没关系，”Wesley摆摆手，他望着眼前局促不安的两人，让自己的笑容看上去更加的温和，“都快一年了，我怎么还会在意呢？”

 

重新躺回沙发，Wesley开始回忆那个黑发女人，或是女孩？但他还是记不清她的脸、她的身份，还有他们做爱的理由。

“你带套了？”

Wesley无精打采地嗯了一声作为回应，他已经脱下了上衣。眼前的女人正背对着他脱衣服，她脱下那件带着七彩的闪光亮片的烂俗黑T恤，几乎每个人都这么穿。她的胸罩带子紧勒着她后背上的肉——一个微胖的女孩——Wesley此时有些明白他为什么会愿意同她上床了。

她转过身，将胸罩扔在地上，奇怪的是Wesley还是记不起她的脸，不过这并不重要。

他没说什么，将对方背对着自己按在床上，“还是传统的后入？老天啊，我以为Diplo先生你会喜欢更刺激的。”女孩喋喋不休地说个不停，但Wesley只希望她能够闭上嘴，稍微安静一会儿。

这是一场过分廉价的性交，仓促、简短，不带一丝的温存。Wesley大力地进入她，在她体内横冲直撞，抓住她大而松软的臀部，一次又一次的冲刺，她紧致的后面带给了他不错的感觉，隔着避孕套的阴茎会更加敏感。

但这一点点的乐趣只是叫Wesley的厌烦来的稍微延缓，她故意发出了大声的浪叫，很吵。就像是故意向空荡荡的房间里扔陶瓷盘子一样，东西破碎的声音打破了本该有的宁静。

她的屁股太没有弹性了，简直就是软软的一滩烂泥，Wesley在最后给出了这样的评价，并射在了她的后背上。

Sonny会比她做的更好。金发男人揉了揉眼睛，他现在大脑里一片混乱，竟然又开始了这种毫无意义的对比。

他翻了个身，显而易见，回忆性爱场景并不会有助于睡眠。

Wesley最后还是睡着了，他会在几小时后醒来，迎接他的是下一座城市的曙光。

 

“觉得剧本写的如何？”James最后问了他这个问题。

“我觉得不错。”Wesley回答他，或许可以很好的激怒Sonny，“你们……可以演好吧？”

“这种问题我怎么会知道？”James看起来有点为难，“我和Brandon会尽力，但效果怎样——” 

“没事的，当我没说就好。”

Wesley站起身，他安慰似地拍了拍James的后背，面对这个“Diplo”的一脸茫然也没有再做什么解释。

没有人可以扮演他们俩，或者说，即便James拥有这个世界上最高超的演技，但他也演不像Wesley看Sonny时的任何一个神情，那些早已熟烂在心底的事物并不是任何人可以演绎的，甚至Wesley自己都不行。

他同Sonny最精彩的表演早已留在过去。

不知道Sonny会不会看到，Wesley希望对方可以看到。或许那个黑发男人只是会轻蔑地一瞥，随后毫无感情地跳转视频，也有可能会暴怒到摔掉手机，将当年没有骂出来的词都说个遍，最后怒气冲冲地拿着枪跑到Wesley家门口吼着要打爆他的头。

这实在是太夸张了！Wesley被自己的想法逗乐了。他笑了一阵子，然后低下头，怎么都笑不出来了。

如果说，唯有用这种方法才能叫Sonny注意到他，或者说是能够回头再看他一眼的话，那还真是懦弱之举呢。  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 如果您有什么疑问或者是想说的话，请留下comment。作者很有病，非常希望能看到大家对这篇文的评价。


End file.
